3 HEROISH DAYS
by Tai Black
Summary: "Você foge porque é mais conveniente do que assumir suas próprias fraquezas." isso é uma femme - Pansy/Daphne NC17 - essa fic contem cenas fortes com drogas e sexo. PRATA no I Chall. Pansy Parkinson. OURO no I Chall de Vícios.


**Resumo: **_"Você foge porque é mais conveniente do que assumir suas próprias fraquezas."_

**N/A:** FIC UA.  
_Heroish_ é uma palavra alemã que significa 'poderoso, heróico'; dela derivou a palavra Heroína, droga patenteada pela Bayer (empresa farmacêutica), no ano de 1898, como forte analgésico e remédio para doenças pulmonares.  
Gostaria que compreendessem que a escrita dessa fic foi árdua e se você não gosta de temas pesados, que envolvam drogas, femmeslash (menina/menina) e até uma NC17 no meio do caminho, por favor, mude de idéia e leia outra história.  
A fic se passa atualmente, porque usei dados atuais de Londres; todas as citações feitas ao metrô são baseadas em mapas do YOUR – Transport for London, oferecidos nas estações do Tube Service (Underground), esses e demais dados (como o gosto autêntico e diferente para se vestir dos londrinos – NÃO, eles NÃO combinam as cores da roupa) foram estudados com atenção. Devida esta utilização, não especifico idades, mas, veja bem, como é UA, eu não imaginaria idades Canon, como 27 e 28 anos! Então, teremos o bom senso de supor que eles **têm** **uns 20 anos**, ok?  
Os termos "_baseado_" e "_paranga_" são sinônimos de "cigarro de maconha". Todos os dados sobre efeitos colaterais, sejam a curto ou longo prazo, foram devidamente pesquisados em sites, como Bayer, Wikipédia, alguns laboratórios médicos, e até à minha vizinha médica durante uma curta conversa de elevador. :P  
A partir de 250mg de heroína, os médicos diagnosticam a dose como overdose. Uma dose letal (qual estudos indicam impossibilidade de sobrevivência) seria de 500mg. Fica dica! ;)

**Agradecimentos:** Angelina Michelle, que me aturou dando palpite na capa, acabou por fazer 2 ou 3 para mim :P. A Jose, meu namorado, que me relatou algumas coisas e me ajudou comprando cigarros e fumando alguns deles comigo na janela do seu quarto. Giuli, por betar mais essa (desculpa a correria amiga), porque você merece, e porque que nem você ninguém faz igual, beeeijos GATA! ;). À Asrail, porque foi ela que leu a primeira versão da primeira cena. E a Mismi, que num passado próximo me fez gostar da Pansy, e pelos itens lindos que ela escolheu para o challenge.

Essa fic eu escrevi para mim, porque há tempos não o fazia. Boa leitura.

* * *

**3 _HEROISH_ DAYS  
**_Por Tainara Black_

"_O chão amanheceu juncado de latas de cerveja copos de plástico papéis amassados pontas de cigarro seringas manchadas de sangue latas de conserva ampolas vazias_..."

- Caio Fernando Abreu; Garopaba Mon Amour –

* * *

Os grandes orbes negros estavam encarando os azulejos brancos havia horas, os azulejos e os lençóis brancos e o avental branco que usava, e sua pele branca que não via o sol há longas semanas, seus dedos brancos e esparadrapos brancos. Tudo estava branco, tão branco que queimava os olhos, então fechava os olhos para deixar de ver branco e mergulhar na escuridão para ver preto, com rajadas coloridas que sua vista inventava, e fugia daquele lugar horrendo que não agüentava mais ver, assim como não agüentava mais ver seus dedos tremerem e seu estômago revirar. Não agüentava nada mais...

As flores chegavam dia sim e dia não, a enfermeira entrava no quarto, mostrava-as e sumia com os buquês pela porta branca de madeira. Não só as flores, como os recados também, a mulher entrava, lia e ia embora, levando o papel consigo. O que diabos eles imaginavam que ela pretendia fazer com flores e papéis? Comer? Ah sim, faria isso, e morreria asfixiada com as pétalas. Grande merda.

Fechou os olhos com força, comprimindo o rosto contra o travesseiro grosso de pena de ganso e mordeu a fronha. Sentia falta de sua vida, de sua própria vida, da vida que ela comandava e que ela dava rumo e dizia o que era certo e o que era errado. Sentia falta da brisa leve de uma paranga bem feita, e do cheiro frio de uma carreira branca e comprida; era a única coisa branca que amava, a única; sentia falta da dor excitante de uma agulha pontuda numa seringa manuseada por mãos trêmulas, ardendo ao entrar na carne, a borracha apertando a pele e a veia, fazendo com que uma linha azul-esverdeada saltasse e fosse picada em imediato.

Sentia falta de perder o controle dos orbes e senti-los revirarem, anestesiados pela heroína que vibrava e corria, borbulhando em suas veias, e aquele frenesi que nunca havia experimentado em outro momento que não com uma agulha enfiada no braço... Sentia falta de tremer com aquela alucinação, aquele tremor que a fazia deitar no chão e permanecer durante quase meia hora, sentindo o corpo vibrar mais do que em um orgasmo, sentindo o coração disparado batucando firme em seu peito, sentia calor e frio, sentia felicidade... Era feliz por minutos, e depois voltava ao pesadelo que denominava vida.

Vida...

.x.

Domingo

Fechou os olhos, tragando profundamente o baseado e prensando a fumaça dentro de si por alguns segundos, para soltar devagar por entre os lábios e sorrir boba, estirada no sofá de couro da sala dos Malfoy, voltando a tragar e executar o seu ato rotineiro mais uma vez. Estavam sentados ali há algum tempo, passando as parangas de mão em mão... Zabini, Nott, Malfoy, Greengrass, Greengrass, e ela, Parkinson.

Focou o cinzeiro, onde o cigarro de Astoria repousava, recém-acendido, queimando brandamente. A fumaça subia como uma cobra fina e virava uma nuvem cinza que logo depois ganhava formas distintas; talvez uma grande árvore, ou um elefante bem gordo. E, aos poucos, a fumaça se dissipava, assim que a menina o tomava nos dedos e o puxava nos lábios, e os lábios dela eram iguais aos da irmã, e isso fazia Pansy rir abobada, imaginando os lábios de Daphne nos seus e a maneira romântica e incômoda com que ela costumava beijar, e tudo parecia mais lento e seus olhos ficavam um pouco mais fechados quando sentia o sabor da maconha invadindo sua boca de novo e a fumaça presa, fazendo seu cérebro acalmar...

Olhou o negro e sorriu; ele a encarava, como sempre. A maior brisa da vida dele era observar os olhos semicerrados e avermelhados da garota. Blaise dizia que ela morreria em breve, que ela não tinha mais salvação, mas ele era exagerado, e era por isso que ela só confiava nele para _aquela atividade costumeira._

Draco se enganchou num beijo ardente com a pequena Greengrass, enquanto Anthonie os observava absorto e tonto. Daph estava fazendo mais um baseado e os demais estavam entretidos em alguma outra coisa. Então, ela sorriu e voltou a olhar para o negro: chegara a hora.

-Blaise, preciso conversar com você... – ele se levantou e pegou a bolsa dela sobre a mesinha do canto. Pansy se levantou e olhou para a Greengrass, que molhava o papel de seda com a língua, ela subiu os olhos e fez que não com a cabeça: detestava quando Parkinson fazia _aquilo_.

Andaram pelo corredor escuro e adentraram o quarto de Draco. Ela sacou da bolsa um estojo de maquiagens, mas ele bem sabia o que ela guardava ali dentro. Esquentou a colher com um isqueiro, vendo todo o conteúdo da heroína se dissolver e virar líquido, despejaram na seringa e ela tirou a camiseta sob os olhos dele.

-O quê? – ela perguntou, dando de ombros – Eu tenho plena noção de que vou sentir calor... – emendou, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo.

Blaise apertou a borracha no braço direito dela enquanto via o brilho louco perpassar nos olhos negros de Pansy, aquele brilho conhecido que demonstrava o quanto ela gostava daquilo, o quanto ela _necessitava_ daquilo para prosseguir... Estava viciada, todos sabiam, todos comentavam, mas ela nunca assumia. A veia verde saltou no braço branco e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a agulha afiada fincar em seu braço, com uma pequena dificuldade, que logo seria desprezada como algo que _se tem que dar em troca de tanto prazer_...

Ela apertava os olhos e soltava o corpo, que tombava na cama king-size do loiro, e sentia a pele se contorcer e começava a tremer, o calor subindo por suas têmporas e virando um suor frio, que escorria pela testa, com a agulha ainda no braço e as pupilas contraídas. A respiração começou a acelerar, um leve tremor tomou conta de suas pernas e, momentaneamente, teve certeza de que cada célula do seu corpo estava dormente. Blaise observou os pêlos do corpo dela se eriçarem, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior, sem ter noção de nada ao seu redor, estava em outro mundo, num mundo só dela e que se negava dividir com qualquer um...

Estava tudo muito escuro e então flashes de todas as cores invadiam sua mente e um prazer deslizava por suas pernas e o calor estava insuportável, sabia que suava, mas estava aconchegada naquela grande cama, que, no seu delírio, era a areia clara da praia e aquele som, aquele som que ela ouvia era o mar e as ondas eram coloridas e imensas. Por um instante sentiu medo, e o medo se foi quando sentiu os dedos _dela_ subirem por suas coxas e tentarem entrar em sua calcinha, sem êxito, e as mãos dela se dirigiram até sua barriga, acariciando, descendo os lábios para entre as pernas dela...

O corpo retesou e ela parou de se mexer, respirando com dificuldade, a pele arrepiada e os olhos semi-abertos, desfocados, mirando o nada.

Blaise estava atento aos leves tremores que tomavam o corpo dela, os sorrisos desconexos e sem fundamento e as pernas dela que agora se dobravam, fazendo a saia curta de estudante subir. As mãos dela tremiam, enquanto alcançavam as cobertas verdes e a apertavam com força, como se estivesse tendo um orgasmo tão forte que era impossível de suportar.

Pansy abriu a boca e soltou um grunhido que ele jamais havia escutado.

Meia hora passou e os sintomas começaram a mudar, como sempre acontecia: além de uma tremedeira fixa, havia também o suor escorrendo pelo corpo e a respiração ficando falha e variando, com momentos em que respirava muito rápido, sem pausa. E gemia de agonia, sentia que morreria, mas a lembrança da sensação continuava ali, intacta.

-Blaise... – tentou falar – me leva pro banheiro... rápido!

O negro a pegou no colo, um pouco assustado com aquilo, Pansy jamais pedira para levá-la a algum lugar, ela sempre estava lúcida para ir sozinha, ela nunca tremia tanto ou suava daquela maneira. Apertou-a contra seu peito, sua mão espalmando na coxa descoberta dela, e a outra entre as costelas e o sutiã, entrou no banheiro da suíte de Draco e a colocou de pé, mas as pernas falharam e ela caiu de joelhos, segurando na borda do vaso sanitário e vomitando uma grande quantidade dentro dele.

O rapaz virou o rosto, com nojo, mas, mesmo assim, se aproximou dela e segurou as madeixas curtas e negras que lhe caíam no rosto. Parkinson continuou vomitando por um longo tempo, o que ele pôde constatar quando a porta foi aberta e uma Daphne aflita entrou com rapidez, postando-se do lado da outra, de joelhos no chão e a observando, atenta, assustada, tanto quanto o negro.

Greengrass puxou a toalha de rosto verde e a umedeceu, limpando o rosto de Pansy, e depois a puxou para si, abraçando-a com força, tentando protegê-la inutilmente dela mesma, da droga que ela insistia injetar, em grande quantidade, em sua vida.

Seus olhos ainda estavam desfocados, e tudo parecia borrões, apenas _ela_ estava nítida, os cachos loiros malfeitos caindo sobre seu rosto enquanto a abraçava com força, mas Pansy parecia não ter forças, estava quase cataléptica, sem conseguir se mexer, e os braços de Daphne a rodeavam sem pedir nada em troca.

Ela nunca dava nada em troca para ninguém, era tudo dela, a única coisa que cedia era sua mente e seu corpo para os entorpecentes que usava, e mesmo assim, só correspondia porque era muito fraca para negar se ceder.

Mas tampouco assumia que era fraca demais para isso...

.x.

Segunda

Abriu os olhos devagar e sentiu o sol quente bater no seu rosto, e o sol entrava como se fossem punhais, machucando seus olhos. Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, acostumando-se aos poucos com a claridade e abrindo os olhos negros, para se deparar com um punhado de coisas rosas: lençóis travesseiros almofadas paredes cobertas tapete enfeites lustre abajur. Daph.

O quarto de Daphne sempre foi a coisa mais rosa e depressiva que conhecera na vida. Cachos louros invadiram o rosa e ela sorriu, um pouco menos depressiva.

-Eu detesto seu quarto.

-Bom dia, pra você também – murmurou, dando-lhe um leve beijo em seus lábios sem cor – Eu também odeio... – complementou – mas, se eu insistisse muito em um verde, talvez meu pai ligasse para alguns fatos que eu não quero que ele perceba... – sorriu simples – Como está, querida? Eu fiquei preocupada ontem...

-Enjoada.

-Imagino. Você tem que parar com isso, Pan, por favor! – olhou-a, daquele jeito de quem está preocupada e, ao mesmo tempo, com pena – Está lhe fazendo mal. Você vai acabar morrendo assim!

-Cruzes, Daph, sem exageros, por Deus! – reclamou, saindo da cama e se notando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Achou suas roupas sobre uma cadeira e se vestiu – Eu não posso ficar...

-Você nunca pode.

Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo não era verdade. Ou, na verdade, sim, ultimamente aquilo era verdade, ela nunca ficava, sempre pelo mesmo motivo: Daphne a fazia pensar que talvez aquilo estivesse mesmo a destruindo.

-Não é verdade... Tenho prova na universidade, lembra? É semana que vem, eu tenho que estudar...

-Você quem sabe, Pan, mas eu queria que você passasse um dia aqui, comigo, só nós, como antigamente... – baixou os olhos.

-Quinta! Quinta eu tô livre, pode ser? – Daphne a encarou – Qual é, Daph, são só 3 dias! – a loira fez que sim e sorriu, recebendo um selinho de volta – 'té quinta, querida – Pansy jogou a mochila nas costas.

-Eu te necessito, Pan. – a morena a olhou, e sorriu, agradecida – Eu te amo.

Parkinson já estava na soleira da porta, e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Desceu a rua e desembocou na Borought High Street, andou até o metrô e pegou o trem na direção da Camden Town. Sentou em um dos assentos, do vagão quase vazio, eram 10h30 e era difícil ter muita gente pelas estações. Abriu o bolso esquerdo e pegou um espelhinho gasto, com uma das pontas rotas, e puxou um lápis de olhos, contornando o olhar com traços fortes e negros. Arrumou as botas de borracha, nas quais havia quadrinhos japoneses desenhados num fundo verde-folha. Jogou as coisas na mochila e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

Suas pernas começaram a mexer como sempre faziam, apoiando o peso nos dedos dos pés e sacudindo todo o resto. Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e fechou os olhos; estava morta, queria descansar, mas não podia descansar assim, sem nada nas veias. Sentiu o rosto tremer com os movimentos das pernas e sorriu, aquela sensação vibracional da primeira inalada numa carreira de cocaína, o paraíso. Apertou os dedos, uns nos outros, e os estralou com facilidade.

Voltou o tronco ao assento, suas pernas não haviam parado ainda e aquela vontade maldita de fumar um cigarro. Merda! Apertou os olhos e os abriu, caçou na mochila seu mp3 ou o iPod, mas eles não estavam ali, nenhum dos dois, nem um velho discman, ou qualquer outra coisa com música, para parar de pensar um pouco na grande vontade de acender um _Camel_ ali mesmo, no meio do vagão.

Mexeu nos cabelos, desalinhando-os, deixando-os levemente armados, um pedaço de franja caindo no seu olho, irritando-a profundamente, o resto do cabelo voltando ao lugar. A merda do cabelo era tão liso, mas tão liso, que nunca pegava volume.

Para piorar, a velha sentada do outro lado a ficava olhando, fixamente, descaradamente, como a maioria desses velhos intrometidos que ficam se enfiando na vida alheia. _Velha maldita_. E a senhora não parava, continuava olhando e, certamente, desaprovando a inquietação da _menina de botas verdes, saia preta e camiseta roxa _- e é claro que a senhora não ia se esquecer de grifar a parte "_olhos mal pintados por mãos trêmulas, olheiras profundas e unhas roídas, com esmalte preto e descascado_".

Definitivamente, odiava velhas!

Pior do que a velha era aquela voz feminina e irritante que anunciava as estações toda vez que o trem parava. _London Bridge, Bank, Moorgate, Old Street, Angel, King's Cross/St. Pancras, Euston, _e, por fim, _Camden Town._

Desceu do vagão com rapidez, esbarrando na velha de propósito e desembocou na rua. Havia obreiros na calçada da saída do metrô, e ela riu dos olhos deles comendo suas pernas, cobertas apenas pela saia curta da época de Hogwarts, pregueada e negra. Caçou na bolsa o maço de _Camel's _e o isqueiro laranja, apertou o cigarro nos lábios e agradeceu a Deus pela existência da nicotina - e por ela ser liberada.

Sentiu o sabor seco do cigarro invadindo seu paladar e a fumaça descendo por sua garganta e entrando com força nos pulmões. Agora estava tudo bem. Seguiu andando pela rua, quase vazia por ser uma segunda feira, desceu pela galeria de lojinhas, onde as cores e as roupas punks se misturavam com as lojas de tabaco, arguiles e cartões postais de Londres.

Entrou em uma daquelas lojinhas atravancadas de coisas e seguiu entre as prateleiras até o caixa e olhou a moça magrela e loira, com grandes olheiras como as dela. Sorriu para a loira.

-Bom dia, Linda...

-'dia, Pan... – a moça continuou passando um pano sujo e úmido sobre o balcão, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, e Parkinson não pôde deixar de sorrir, ao notar duas coisas: que, como ela, Linda ficava um tanto letárgica e avoada depois de fumar maconha e que Linda ficava realmente tentadora com aquela aura frágil e sonhadora.

-_Ele_ tá aí?

-Uhum... Lá em cima... – murmurou, indicando, com a cabeça, as escadas puídas – você pode subir, não preciso perguntar a ele... – comentou para si mesma, e por fim olhou a morena – ele está de mau humor, melhor ir com calma...

Subiu as escadas, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, e andou pelo corredor estreito e sujo, sem tocar em nada, muito menos nas paredes pichadas. Empurrou a porta de madeira gasta com a ponta da bota verde e entrou. Um homem de cabelos espessos e compridos, abaixo do ombro, estava sentado na beira da mesa, bolando um baseado. Ele a olhou e bufou, virando o rosto para o outro lado, como se pedisse paciência. O homem tinha um olho de cada cor, um verde claro, que ela às vezes pensava que quase parecia a água de uma lagoa cristalina, e o outro era marrom escuro, intenso, com rajadas de âmbar, ambos os olhos eram lindos, mas juntos, juntos eles chegavam a dar medo. Tinha a pele morena de sol.

-O que você faz aqui, Parkinson? – ele a olhou.

-Oras, achei que eu era a sua melhor cliente... – ela zombou com uma voz convidativa – Eu achei que tinha te pagado bem da última vez...

O homem sorriu irônico e voltou-se para a paranga, umedecendo o papel de seda com a língua.

-Você é louca menina, devia tomar mais cuida-

-Sim, eu tomo. – falou jogando a mochila sobre a mesa e se aproximando dele – Só compro de quem eu confio, _Fenrir..._

-Para você é Greyback – resmungou, acendendo o isqueiro e queimando a ponta do cigarro.

-Achei que éramos mais íntimos do que isso... – ela se aproximou dele e baixou a alça da camiseta, deixando à mostra o ombro, que tinha uma cicatriz pequena, resultado de uma mordida dele – _querido._

-Desembucha, garota! – ele estava ficando nervoso e Pansy o conhecia bem demais para saber aquilo.

-Semana que vem eu tenho provas da universidade, preciso me acalmar esses dias... – murmurou, andando pela salinha – Preciso do meu kit de sempre... E... Mais duas doses extras.

-Está louca? O que você quer? Uma overdose antes da sua provinha? – ele riu, tragando o baseado e prendendo a fumaça – Não tem noção do que está falando... Isso pode te matar, sabe? – soltou a fumaça no rosto dela.

-Vamos, Fenrir, eu posso pagar o dobro, você sabe, e posso pagar como você preferir.

Ele riu. Greyback era um homem muito mais velho - devia beirar os 50 - mas estava sempre com suas roupas joviais e tinha exatamente tudo o que ela queria. Balançou a cabeça, fumando mais enquanto ela sorria maliciosa para ele, andou até a porta e a trancou, para se voltar para ela e encarar Pansy sentada na mesa, com as pernas abertas.

-Faço o preço normal. Mas quero que volte aqui amanhã, querida, hoje tenho muitos negócios a tratar – ela fechou as pernas e abriu a bolsa, sacando a carteira e jogando um bolo de libras sobre a mesa – As doses extras eu te entrego amanhã; hoje eu não posso.

Ela pulou da mesa e olhou para ele com suspeita. Ele pegou um pacote pronto na prateleira, o pacote que ela pedia quinzenalmente já havia anos, o pacote ao qual foram acrescentadas algumas substâncias, quando outras passaram a ser muito pouco, o pacote que aumentara o tamanho e as quantidades, e agora ela aumentava ainda mais.

-Eu não minto nunca, Parkinson. – ela pegou o pacote da mão dele e enfiou na mochila, fechando-a logo em seguida.

-Que horas amanhã? – ele sorriu.

-Durante a tarde, lá pelas seis. – Pansy colocou a mochila nas costas – Vai voltar para casa tarde, venha preparada.

Ela riu, chegando perto e passou a mão na mão dele.

-Eu nasci preparada. – sorriu.

Aproximou o rosto de dele, ficando na ponta dos pés, lambeu os lábios semi-abertos dele, que tinham sabor de maconha. Riu de novo e saiu da sala, fazendo o mesmo caminho para voltar, descendo as escadas e se deparando com a moça do caixa olhando-a, ainda sonhadora.

-Pan, o seu nome é muito bonito, você tem nome de flor! – seus olhos abriram mais.

-Mas o seu é mais bonito. Seu nome é lindo, Linda – murmurou em resposta, vendo que a moça estava ainda mais tentadora. Sorriu e deu um selinho firme nos lábios da loira, saindo da loja num piscar de olhos.

.x.

A televisão estava ligada num canal de clipes e a música estava alta e os livros estavam amontoados sobre a cama, enquanto ela abria um ou outro e voltava a jogá-los na pilha, sem conseguir se concentrar em sequer uma linha de cada matéria idiota daquelas. Apenas conseguia pensar que havia aquele pacote dentro da sua mochila, e tinha vontade de cheirar uma longa carreira branca para se sentir melhor e parar de roer as unhas e mexer as pernas e fumar um cigarro atrás do outro e estralar os dedos e bater um pé no outro e tamborilar os dedos e mudar o canal da TV e pensar em telefonar para Daphne.

Abriu a porta e andou do corredor até a escada, procurando por alguém.

-HEEEY! – gritou, e apenas a cozinheira apareceu correndo pela sala até a beirada da escada.

-A Senhorita precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou atenta.

-Eu vou dormir, não quero que me interrompam – a empregada fez que sim e disse algo sobre não ter ninguém em casa, mas ela já não mais escutava, apenas pensava que o pó branco estava no seu quarto lhe esperando – obrigada, Marie.

Abriu o pacote depois de trancar a porta e puxou um dos saquinhos de cocaína, colocou-o sobre a mesa e pegou na mochila o espelho pequeno da ponta quebrada, e puxou uma nota de 1 libra e um cartão de crédito da carteira. Despejou o pó branco no espelhinho e com o cartão fez uma única fileira comprida e grossa. Passou o cartão na língua, apenas para senti-la ser amortecida pela droga. Fez um canudinho com a nota, e antes de tudo, sorriu, por saber que não estudaria naquele dia.

Sentiu a ardência na mucosa do nariz e logo depois a dormência nas narinas e uma agitação interna. Tinha vontade de dançar, ou talvez apenas se jogar contra as paredes, ou, ainda assim, ligar para Daphne e dizer que a queria ali. Mas não o fez. Aumentou o volume do canal de clipes na televisão e se pôs a pular na cama.

Todas as vezes que fazia aquilo, era como se um fluxo imenso de pensamentos entrasse em sua cabeça, e, mesmo assim, não era o bastante para que se fixassem em sua memória. Sentia uma espécie de paciência, como se toda sua ansiedade fosse embora, e o mundo fosse mais cheio de cores e estivesse em paz. Aquela paz que só encontrava assim, drogando-se.

.x.

A verdade é que tudo começa de repente. Primeiro, você entra na puberdade e os hormônios entram em parceria com a rebeldia; depois, você e seu bando de colegas percebem que estudam em uma das escolas mais caras, que vocês têm tudo o que querem e quando querem, e que _ter tudo_ é muito fácil e chega a ser sem graça; então vocês querem diversificar e, com quatorze e quinze anos, começam a pichar os muros das zonas 8 e 7 e aquilo lhes gera a melhor adrenalina que já sentiram, e passam a pichar a zona 6, e depois a 5, até que um guarda corre atrás de vocês na zona 4 e vocês decidem que a _brincadeira_ perdeu a graça.

Depois disso, o melhor que encontram é andar por Camden Town e comprar haxixe, fumo pro arguile, e chegarem à maconha aos dezesseis. Então, quando seus pais viajam, vocês fazem festas com drogas e bebidas, e ninguém liga se você transar com dois na mesma noite ou se você beijar alguém do mesmo sexo que o seu. O barato é continuar ali e acercar o círculo vicioso que vocês iniciam, acreditando que não passa de uma brincadeira.

E quando aquilo vira rotina você fica entediada e com dezessete vai para um daqueles bares que querem mais é que se dane a sua idade, desde que você pague, beba muito e não vomite. Então, você e sua melhor amiga abandonam o grupo sentado à mesa e vão pro banheiro para dar uns amassos e ir além dos beijos a que costumavam se limitar, e você descobre que é mais excitante fazer _aquilo_ com alguém do seu sexo, porque chega a ser mais íntimo, não dá tanta vergonha e vocês se entendem tão bem, e porque nenhum garoto teria dedos tão certeiros quanto os de outra menina.

E, quando os seus amigos começam a desconfiar que as longas idas ao banheiro são para descarregar a excitação, eles ficam extasiados com a novidade e pedem para ver, mas vocês não deixam, ainda estão muito sóbrias. Mas não demora muito para, numa dessas festas, vocês cheirarem pó demais e aquilo afetar suas composturas e vocês ficam ali mesmo, no sofá dos Zabinni, na frente de todo mundo, e na semana seguinte deixam que os amigos vejam vocês fazendo _coisas_ além de beijos fervorosos, e alguns deles até tentam entrar no meio, mas vocês não querem.

E depois dessa época um desses amigos descobre a tal da Heroína. Tinha nome melhor para a melhor coisa que você já experimentou? Heroína. Era simples, era a única coisa que salvava sua vida do tédio e da normalidade. E você sonhava e viajava para mundos distintos, e vocês amavam isso, não é mesmo? Estar em um mundo distinto... Vocês amam ser diferentes.

Então você deixa sua melhor amiga mais de lado, mesmo gostando muito dela e apreciando aqueles movimentos circulares que _só ela sabe fazer_, mas acontece que existem coisas mais fortes que os movimentos dos dedos dela, existem coisas capazes de te fazer esquecer o mundo e a racionalidade. Esquecer que seu pai fugiu de casa com outro homem e que muita gente riu disso, esquecer que sua mãe nunca está em casa e que cada dia tem um namorado diferente porque, afinal, ela ainda se julga uma adolescente de cinqüenta anos. E você adora se esquecer dessas banalidades, porque é mais fácil viver assim: esquecendo as verdades tão inconvenientes da sua vida.

Porque você odeia a sua vida e você foge de qualquer realidade, porque você é fraca e é muito mais fácil fingir que não vê, é mais fácil não assumir quem você é e os problemas que você tem, porque você se envergonha disso.

Então você se droga, você se droga e esquece sua merda de vida, porque você não tem coragem de enfrentá-la, você é fraca e medrosa, e prefere não ver o que está à sua frente, nem ouvir o que sua melhor amiga e suposta namorada te diga. Você não quer os seus problemas, então foge.

Você foge porque é mais conveniente do que assumir suas próprias fraquezas.

.x.

Terça

Ela saiu do prédio onde morava com a mãe, num apartamento de dois andares, colocou o gorro do casaco sobre o cabelo, se protegendo da garoa fina e fria que caía pelas ruas de Londres. Atravessou duas ruas e sentou num banquinho embaixo da marquise, se protegendo das gotinhas miseráveis que caíam sobre seu casaco de algodão leve, coberto de estrelinhas azuis num fundo negro. Puxou o maço de _Camel's_ e levou um aos lábios, acendendo com o isqueiro laranja de sempre, com o tremor nos dedos de sempre e o desespero controlável de sempre. Tragou e acalmou a mente, sentindo a fumaça afundar em seu pulmão e ser expelida novamente, saindo numa nuvem gorda e cinzenta.

Tragou outra e outra vez, observando as pessoas passarem pela rua, rápidas, sob os guarda-chuvas negros, enquanto a garoa continuava descendo de leve e umedecendo o asfalto escuro. Deveria estar estudando, mas não estava, precisava de uma boa nota, mas não estava preocupada. Sua mãe podia pagar a mais para ela passar de ano, sabia disso.

Havia saído de casa, deixando a empregada limpando seu quarto. Durante a noite, tinha vomitado no tapete colorido, depois do efeito da injeção, que dosara sozinha e trêmula. Precisara tentar três ou quatro vezes para acertar a veia, que agora doía ao dobrar o braço. Não podia continuar no quarto com aquele cheiro insuportável.

Trazia consigo os livros das matérias que havia elegido no início do ano escolar, e agora não as suportava mais. Não suportava qualquer coisa que passasse mais de dois meses sem mutações. Apenas Daphne, mas Daphne sempre foi uma exceção.

A garoa continuava molhando o asfalto e muitos carros espalhavam a água das poças contra os transeuntes da calçada, mas ela não se importava. Tragou o cigarro mais uma vez, sentindo a fumaça intrusa entrar no seu olho e arder. Coçou-o, borrando o lápis preto e fazendo um traço no fim do olho, que descia e riscava sua pele numa expressão triste.

Talvez ela fosse realmente triste, mas sabia disfarçar, sabia completar sua infelicidade com a sua agenda, sempre lotada, e acompanhar os amigos por todos os cantos possíveis. Rodou o celular na mão, discando o '2', na ligação automática.

Um toque, talvez ela estivesse tomando banho... Dois toques, logo era a hora da universidade... Três toques, Daphne podia estar brava com ela...

-Oi. – atendeu. Pansy sorriu com a orelha apertada contra o aparelho.

-Bom dia... – murmurou, levemente desconcertada. Nunca ligava, sempre recebia as ligações – Tudo bom?

-Sim... E você? – a morena sorriu de novo, tragando o cigarro. Não podia negar que era perceptível o misto de surpresa e apreensão na voz da outra.

-Precisando de você, Daph, como sempre. – voltou a murmurar, imaginando a tonalidade do rosto da loira mudar, ficando rosado. Escutou um riso envergonhado – Você corou. Eu sei que corou!

-O que você não sabe sobre mim? – Pansy mordeu o lábio e tragou o cigarro.

-Não sei a cor da sua calcinha, neste exato momento... – brincou.

-Não faz sentido. Isso nunca fez diferença para você, Pan, você sempre ignora o fato de eu estar usando uma calcinha.

Parkinson encostou a cabeça na parede, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Adorava aquela voz lenta e suave, ainda mais suave quando estavam no telefone, porque ninguém deveria escutar suas conversas. Pensou no brilho dourado dos cachos de Daphne e teve vontade de tocá-los.

-Quero que me diga a cor dela hoje, para eu poder imaginar que estou baixando ela por suas pernas... – prendeu o riso, escutando a outra xingar baixinho. Mas não ligou. Havia algo hoje, algo triste em escutar aquela voz encabulada antes de sair para encontrar Greyback.

-Tá, é azul-clara, aquela que você gosta porque...

-Porque entra no seu bumbum e é uma visão única. – completou, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto e percebendo que o cheiro da garoa estava mais forte agora, de olhos fechados. Tragou de novo.

-É.

Daphne estava com a voz incerta porque Pansy estava gentil, estava lhe ligando, estava interessada na cor de sua calcinha, mesmo sem poder ver. Era quase preocupante.

-Eu gosto de você, Daph. – calaram-se – Eu sei que eu nunca digo, mas te necessito, e você sabe disso... É difícil para mim, sabe, falar isso, te olhando, sem nenhuma substância, mas agora me parece aceitável te contar isso pelo celular. Eu sinto que estou contando um segredo... – riu – Desculpa, estou roubando seu tempo.

-Não! – ficou quieta, e Parkinson abriu os olhos – Obrigada, Pan, por me contar isso. Eu tratarei como um segredo – a loira riu, animada – Eu também... Você sabe, _te necessito_... – parou de falar – Eu acho que quase te amo...

-É... – parou – Hey, Daph, tenho que ir... Preciso estudar... – mentiu, sentindo-se muito acuada com as declarações.

-Isso, estuda bastante para me ver depois de amanhã. Um beijo... – estavam constrangidas – Te amo, tchau – murmurou, mas Pansy não pôde dizer nada, escutou o bip de ligação terminada e puxou outro cigarro do maço, emendando um no outro.

Agora iria bolar um baseado na pracinha da Marble Arch, próxima de sua casa, quatro ruas, virando à esquerda, voltaria para comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho, e depois rumaria mais uma vez para _Camden Town. _E os estudos que esperassem.

.x.

Quando temos muito tempo vazio e apenas uma pequena e única ocupação, sempre deixamos para fazê-la no último minuto para, na verdade querer esquecer de fazer, por ser chato e insuficiente para cobrir o espaço enorme dentro de você, e você prefere se distrair com coisas mais divertidas...

_Marble Arch, Bond Street, Oxford Circus, Tottenham Court Road, Goodge Street, Warren Street, Euston, Mornington Crescent, Camden Town. _

Desceu do vagão. Olhou no relógio de pulso e acendeu um cigarro. Faltavam três minutos. Viu os obreiros pavimentarem mais um pedaço de calçada, mas não olharem suas pernas, porque estavam cobertas pela jeans rasgada nos joelhos que escolhera para usar com os AllStar azul royal de cadarços laranjas e o moletom verde com o brasão da Irlanda.

Desceu a rua, voltando a se perder entre as inúmeras lojinhas de roupas punk e arguiles e haxixe e chás... Entrou na loja e olhou a loira entediada, rabiscando uma caderneta.

-Oi, Linda... – murmurou se aproximando.

-Você de novo! – exclamou, alegre – Ele está lá em cima. Está de bom humor hoje... – comentou.

-Gosto do seu cabelo – Pansy passou os dedos nos fios dourados, pensando nos de Daphne, e sorriu – Vamos aumentar o bom humor do chefe, então! – a outra riu e debruçou sobre o balcão, se aproximando da morena.

-Eu gostei do seu beijo, ontem, – riu de si mesma – Aquele rápido. – explicou.

Parkinson sorriu da maneira convidativa que usava para conquistar garotas, totalmente diferente de suas artimanhas para Fenrir. Debruçou no balcão, esbarrando o nariz no da outra e vendo os olhos claros dela brilharem. Sorriu, mordendo o lábio, e pensou que, já que o faria com Greyback, um beijo não seria muita coisa.

Colocou os dedos no cabelo claro de Linda, e os embrenhou nos fios embaraçados, segurando a nuca dela de leve e guiando seus lábios aos dela, encostando com delicadeza, como Daphne fazia com ela. Beijou-os com calma e, em seguida, sua língua pediu permissão para passar e foi recebida com vontade, sendo envolvida numa dança quente entre suas salivas. Linda tinha um sabor doce, mas não era como ela gostava; ela gostava do agridoce da outra loira.

Intensificou o beijo, trazendo-a ainda mais para si, apertando os cabelos loiros e explorando a boca macia e suculenta, sentindo sua língua ser massageada de uma maneira que nenhum homem, nunca, conseguiu imitar. Sorriu de seu pensamento e firmou os lábios contra os da menina, terminando o beijo. Olhou Linda nos olhos e depois subiu as escadas, com a mochila nas costas e os cabelos um pouco mais desalinhados que antes.

-Cheguei! – gritou, chutando a porta ao entrar. O homem riu de uma maneira irônica e indicou a cadeira. Ela sentou e o olhou.

Ele estava mais sério do que o normal, mas ela não se importou muito.

-Você tem certeza, Pansy? – pausou – Não nego que você é desejável, e que já fizemos isso outras vezes, como forma de pagamento ou apenas...

-Por diversão – completou.

-Sim. – ele rodeou a mesa e ficou ao lado dela, apoiado na mesa – Também sei que essa não é sua preferência quando realmente quer se divertir...

-Eu gosto de testar meus limites... – ela olhou para a braguilha da calça dele – E sei muito bem que se eu não fizesse isso você não me venderia as doses extras.

-Cobro o dobro, e você pode ir embora agora.

-Eu não quero ir embora agora. – explicou, empinando o nariz fino e pequeno.

O homem bufou, mordeu a bochecha por dentro e tombou a cabeça para o lado oposto do dela, olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos díspares.

-Eu não quero te fazer se arrepender disso...

-Qual é o problema, Fenrir? Nunca passamos por isso. Por acaso você não quer? Porque, se for isso, está tudo bem pra mim. – pausou – Mas quero minhas doses extras pelo preço normal.

Ele riu, e se aproximou do rosto dela.

-Acontece que hoje estou... Com meus instintos animais à flor da pele – murmurou apontando para a janela, onde o céu começava a escurecer de leve. Ela riu, soltando uma longa gargalhada da brincadeira dele. Era semana de lua cheia, compreendeu.

-Você é louco, Fenrir, você acha que eu temo os homens quando estão _em noites de lua cheia_? – ironizou.

Ele sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Você não desiste, não é mesmo? – puxou-a para si, fazendo-a se levantar – Por que faz isso? Se sente menos fraca? – passou os dedos pelos lábios delicados e finos dela enquanto ela o encarava, fingindo não escutar – Eu sei bem como é... Eu te entendo, mas não vai adiantar muito. E você sabe por quê? – ela não se moveu, sustentando o olhar dos olhos multicoloridos dele – Porque tudo o que fazemos tem uma conseqüência. Às vezes, várias conseqüências, muitas delas. E dessas conseqüências nós não podemos fugir por muito tempo, porque _nós_ as criamos.

E, dizendo isso, ele tomou os lábios dela, puxando-a contra seu quadril, a mão correndo na direção das nádegas e as apalpando com vontade. Fenrir não era delicado, e ela preferia assim, que fosse completamente diferente de Daphne, para não pensar na outra durante o ato. Mas, desta vez, foi diferente.

O homem voltou a empurrá-la para a cadeira e abriu espaço no meio da mesa, deixando apenas um pacotinho de pó branco no centro. Com rapidez, ele fez três carreiras, separando-as com um cartão. Enrolou uma nota e entregou a ela.

-A primeira é sua... – murmurou.

Ela riu, arqueando a sobrancelha, e nos segundos seguintes já podia sentir a sensação de leve queimação nas narinas ao inalar o pó, voltando a sentar e vendo-o fazer o mesmo ritual. Seria divertido, pensou.

O homem abriu a calça e a abaixou, enquanto a cocaína fazia Pansy perder a ansiedade e se sentir elétrica, o apetite sexual crescendo. Os dedos dela rumaram para a samba-canção preta, segurando o interior ainda frágil sob o tecido acetinado. Estimulou-o, sentindo-o crescer na palma de sua mão, ganhando formas. Os olhos fechados dele a excitavam. Eram sempre excitantes aqueles momentos em que ela sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo, mas o fazia, e era ainda melhor ter a única substância branca de que gostava tomando conta de seu corpo, enquanto via aquele homem maduro exclamar, mordendo os lábios, de tanto prazer que ela lhe dava.

Ela ajoelhou no chão, sentindo a droga fazer efeito em seu organismo, e abaixou a peça de roupa. A pele fina dele tocou seus lábios e adentrou em sua boca, sendo umedecido, saboreado, escondendo-se atrás dos lábios que iam e vinham. Os dedos firmes dele agarraram seu cabelo curto, e deram aos movimentos um ritmo rápido, que ela acompanhou sem relutar. Ela gostava daquela brincadeira.

Ele estremeceu, despejando-se na boca dela e a menina se afastou, com nojo, e cuspiu todo o líquido esbranquiçado e viscoso no chão.

Ele olhou-a, rindo, semi-satisfeito com a parcela inicial do pagamento, e a puxou para cima, beijando-a com força e abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça jeans dela, beijando-a e baixando a calça até a metade das coxas, deslizando os dedos ásperos em sua pele delicada e branca, apertando-lhe a carne. Pansy terminou de tirar a calça e abriu o casaco verde da Irlanda, sentindo Greyback puxar sua calcinha para baixo, escondendo os dedos entre suas pernas, enquanto lhe chupava o pescoço.

Nunca, nenhum homem seria capaz de fazer com ela o que uma menina faz com os dedos. Pensou nisso e riu alto, sentindo os dedos dele se moverem num ritmo raro que nunca experimentara. Talvez fosse a cocaína, ou a outra mão dele lhe agarrando a cintura com muita força. Ele largou a mão na pele dela, estalando um tapa em sua bunda, quando ela riu e, sem soltar seus dedos de dentro dela, mudou as posições, prensando a barriga magra contra a mesa, e postou-se atrás dela.

A mudança a fez rir de novo, e ele subiu a mão livre pelas costas dela, levantando a camiseta e a puxando pela cabeça de Pansy, antes de tirar a própria camiseta, sem parar de masturbá-la com a mão direita. A morena tirou o sutiã e a mão livre de Fenrir correu ao encontro dos mamilos pontiagudos, já arrepiados, esperando o toque dele, que os agarrou com firmeza e os estimulou, junto com o sexo dela, fazendo-a suspirar e exclamar vez ou outra.

Pansy gostava do jogo porque gostava da falta de verdade naquilo: estavam apenas saciando os desejos de seus corpos, como se fossem animais. E, por segundos, ela pensou que era pior do que um animal.

O homem a soltou, empurrando suas costas, fazendo-a se debruçar de encontro a mesa, baixando pouco o tronco dela, e penetrou-a sem pensar duas vezes, indo até o fundo, fazendo-a gemer, e ele exclamou de prazer ao senti-la. Riu.

Greyback se afundou dentro dela e voltou os dedos ao seu sexo, refazendo os movimentos de maneira mais bruta, enquanto ia e vinha nela. E os dedos dele, momentaneamente, pareceram fazer movimentos que a lembravam as mãos de Daphne.

-Hey... – murmurou, com a voz rouquenha – A terceira carreira também é sua...

Ela puxou a nota próxima de suas mãos e a enrolou, debruçando-se contra a mesa, dando mais facilidade às estocadas dele, que faziam os ossos de seu quadril irromperem contra a madeira. Inalou tudo. E a reação foi quase instantânea: o desejo por ele crescendo, a cocaína a excitando mais e mais...

Apertou as mãos na ponta da mesa, impulsionando seu corpo para trás, facilitando a invasão dele, rendendo mais prazer a ele. Os movimentos frenéticos a fizeram estremecer, ele agarrou seu seio e lambeu seus ombros, e, num piscar de olhos, ele era _ela _e tinha o toque _dela _e Pansy desejou ter Daphne mais próximo de si. Soltando uma das mãos da mesa e agarrando os bastos cabelos dele, de olhos fechados... Imaginando ser _ela_.

Fenrir soltou o sexo dela, quando Pansy estava muito próxima de um orgasmo, e a segurou pelas coxas, suspendendo-a e investindo com força. Não queria que ela gozasse desde já, ela precisava agüentar o máximo possível. A menina exclamou de dor, numa estocada funda, e ele apertou mais as coxas dela, fazendo-a gemer.

Ela sabia que Daphne nunca teria força para sustentá-la no ar, mas a impressão de que os cabelos ondulados dele eram os dela só mudou quando ele riu no seu ouvido.

Soltou-a, pondo-a no chão e virando-a para si, apenas para sentá-la na mesa, com as pernas abertas, e levar os próprios lábios para entre as pernas dela, mordendo-lhe a coxa e depois a virilha, chupando-a com força e desejo, mordendo-a hora ou outra. Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos, sentindo prazer ao segurar os cabelos dele com força e abrir mais as pernas, dando mais liberdade à língua decidida dele.

Ela gemeu alto, dobrando os joelhos e apoiando os pés na madeira da mesa, seu sexo vibrando, suas pernas tremendo junto com o quadril. Deixou as mãos se apoiarem na mesa e tombou de leve sobre ela, sentindo o prazer ainda se espalhar pelo seu corpo, quente e forte.

Ele se distanciou, buscando uma garrafa de vodka no armário, e virou uma longa golada, sorrindo para ela com seus olhos díspares, enquanto ela ainda aproveitava a sensação do orgasmo esvair de seu corpo. Ofereceu-lhe a garrafa e ela, dando um gole longo, deixou a vodka queimar em sua garganta e descer.

Beijou-a, com força, ela sentindo o desejo dele esbarrar em sua barriga e os dedos dele apertarem seu quadril.

-Termine logo com isso, Fenrir. – ele riu e olhou-a de uma maneira irônica.

-Eu disse que você iria embora tarde... Muito tarde... – e, dizendo isso, voltou a entrar nela, puxando as pernas dela mais para si, até que elas rodeassem a cintura dele.

Indo e vindo com força e rapidez, enquanto ela apertava os olhos e bebia, vez ou outra, um novo grande gole da vodka, sentindo-se estranhamente mal. Sentindo suas entranhas suarem com a mistura de vodka, sexo e cocaína.

Estava quente, muito quente, e começou a sentir o corpo descoincidir com os pensamentos, enquanto o quadril dele batia contra o seu, e a vodka parecia a cada segundo ainda mais quente, ardendo-lhe a garganta, e a cocaína lhe fazia permanecer agitada, o coração descompassado.

Ele sugou seus lábios, com gosto de álcool, obrigando-a a saciar a língua dele na sua. Fenrir respirou fundo na curva do seu pescoço, pesadamente, depois de beber mais vodka e sentir calor, também suando.

Aumentou o ritmo dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer de olhos semicerrados, pensando no que estava fazendo com seu relacionamento, se é que aquilo que mantinha com Daphne ainda era um relacionamento.

Seus lábios roçaram na pele quente do ombro dele. E o cheiro dele inundou-a, impregnando sua própria pele. O cheiro característico, forte. Cheiro de homem misturado com o cheiro do álcool. Sentiu nojo. Nojo dele e nojo de si mesma, enquanto ele ia e vinha dentro de si. Sentiu a pele dele comprimindo a sua, sujando-a de suor. Sentiu raiva por fazer aquilo, sentiu-se burra, sentiu-se ingênua de acreditar que assim testaria seus limites e que isso lhe daria contentamento.

Seus lábios voltaram a encostar na pele dele, repulsiva. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar quantas doses de heroína quisesse. Qual era o problema? Qual era? Mas nem ela entendia, sentindo o corpo corresponder aos toques, que deixavam de ser agradáveis para se tornarem indesejados.

Virou mais vodka nos lábios, sentindo um nó na garganta. Por que não voltara atrás quando ele mandou? Ele avisou, mas ela nunca escutava ninguém. A língua dele escorreu por seu ombro, deixando-a enojada e respirando profundamente, abraçou-o, para sentir-se menos sozinha. Os dentes dele a morderam devagar, de leve, quando ela circulou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, tentando imaginar que ele era Daphne, mas agora não podia, chegara a parte em que a cocaína te deprime, e você não controla mais nada. Estremeceu.

-Eu avisei que tudo tem uma conseqüência... – ele murmurou, enquanto ela travava a mandíbula para não chorar ou tremer, de raiva de si mesma.

Ele gemeu alto numa última estocada, gozando. A noite começava a escurecer o céu, dando-lhe uma coloração azul marinho. Seus olhos marejaram de dor, sentia dor. Estava se traindo.

-E nem toda conseqüência vale a pena. Você está se vendendo como uma vadia, por drogas. – ele a soltou. Os pés dela bateram no chão, mas ela tinha certeza de que não havia terminado a lição que ele queria lhe dar.

A noite prosseguiria. A imagem de Daphne na sua cabeça ficaria fixa. Sua veia queimaria uma vez, e ela entraria em um torpor obsceno, enquanto a heroína borbulhava em suas veias, para fazer aquilo valer a pena... Ela ainda sentiria nojo, de si e dele e sentiria vergonha do que estava fazendo, medo _dela_ descobrir...

"Te amo, tchau" – Ela lhe havia dito naquela tarde.

Mas ela sabia que iria fugir daquele estranho remorso, porque é mais conveniente fingir que não se sente suja e corrompida.

.x.

Quarta

Sentiu a água morna bater no cocuruto, descer pelo rosto borrado da maquiagem, lamber seus lábios entreabertos, continuar por pescoço, ombros, braços, seios e mãos, barriga, ventre, virilha, coxas, canelas, beijar seus pés e descer pelo ralo.

A água parecia não limpar. Ela ainda sentia o cheiro _dele_ em seu corpo. Fora a pior noite de sexo de sua vida, a pior escolha que fizera. Não pelo sexo, pelo sentimento. De uma maneira muito estranha, não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça a voz de Daphne dizendo "Te amo, tchau". Aquilo era forte demais para ela não sentir nada. E agora sentia muito: sentia _culpa_.

Estava se traindo, fazendo aquilo pela diversão e por aquela espécie de adrenalina que sentia por estar transando com um homem, um homem mais velho, e por ganhar duas doses de graça. Testava-se constantemente, para saber se havia perdido o próprio encanto, tentava ganhar um assovio ou elogio de um homem pela rua, ou um olhar significante de uma septanista de saia colegial no metrô. Era excitante, e a deixava mais segura.

Sentou no piso de mármore, agora morno, e se encolheu contra o canto da parede, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos ossudos. O cheiro dele a fazia marear de tanto nojo que sentia de si mesma. Era uma vadia que se vendia por drogas, como ele dissera, mas isso era difícil de aceitar. Não gostava de aceitar as coisas facilmente, não sabia como.

Sua pele branca e fina estava intacta, nenhum arranhão, chupão ou alguma marca que denunciasse sua má índole, seu mau comportamento. Mas ela não gostava disso, aquela candura de sua pele apenas lhe demonstrava o quão asquerosa havia sido.

Seus olhos arderam, mas não era culpa do xampu sequer aberto, era culpa de sua memória, que lançava flashes embaçados de cenas que agora, limpa e lúcida, não faziam sentido, apenas machucavam.

Atirou o sabonete contra a parede, com raiva, e, em seguida, começou a esfregar o corpo com as unhas roídas, arranhando a pele, pouco a pouco, deixando-a avermelhada e com leves lesões. Que se danasse, queria que sua pele sangrasse em todo o corpo e que ela ficasse com marcas que a denunciassem, não agüentava segurar aquelas informações malditas dentro de si.

E arranhando e arranhando e machucando as pernas, barrigas e braços, sem parar um segundo, abrindo poros e arrancando pêlos, tirando casquinhas recém-cicatrizadas das canelas e marcando. Cada pequena marca que ficasse seria o anúncio de que ela não valia nada, nem um mísero pense.

Passou o sabonete no corpo, sentindo alguns pontos arderem e outros não, e queria mais é que ardesse, que curasse as feridas, mas não as da pele, as da alma.

Saiu do banheiro, nua. Sem se secar, sem pentear ou condicionar os cabelos. Apenas nua. Saiu da própria suíte e desceu as escadas do apartamento de dois andares, molhando o carpete da escada e da sala também. Andou até o bar da sala, pegou um copo e uma garrafa qualquer, a de whisky, porque whisky é mais caro e sua mãe gastaria mais dinheiro.

A empregada ficou olhando-a, envergonhada e assustada, vendo arranhões pelo corpo branco da menina, enquanto ela subia as escadas e adentrava o quarto mais uma vez.

Olhou-se no espelho: fundas olheiras de uma noite não dormida, arranhões em seus seios, barriga, braços e pernas, cabelos encharcados e desajeitados. Sentiu-se vazia. Sentiu ódio de si mesma. Sentiu medo do que havia se tornado. Sentiu-se suja.

Muito suja.

Encheu o copo de whisky e o virou goela abaixo, sentindo a queimação, o sabor forte, a leve ânsia quando o líquido bateu no estômago. Balançou a cabeça. Voltou a mirar seu corpo no espelho da porta do armário. Largou os cinco dedos na própria bochecha, deixando-a rubra. Sorriu.

Outro tapa, ainda mais forte, mas não era o bastante. Abriu o armário e puxou uma calcinha, sem combinar, e colocou-a, ainda molhada. Não estava ligando.

Ligou a música no rádio, muito alta, quase ensurdecedora, e voltou ao armário, pegando uma meia arrastão azul anil e a enfiou pernas acima. Fechou a porta e olhou no espelho, insatisfeita com seu rosto, que voltara a coloração natural. Despejou whisky no copo bojudo até a borda, derramando um pouco no carpete bege.

Deu dois goles, olhando os seios pequenos e sem sutiã, e então bebeu quase todo o resto em mais dois goles, a música explodindo nas caixinhas de som.

-Ah! – gemeu, estapeando a cara com mais um golpe forte.

Buscou entre as roupas algo que a agradasse, uma saia colegial verde folha, verde grama, verde Daphne. Outro tapa, ainda mais forte, marcando alguns dedos na pele. Colocou a saia, catou o copo e virou o último longo gole. Bateu com o copo na mesinha, com raiva.

Abriu a gaveta e escolheu as botas verdes de borracha, com quadrinhos desenhados; calçou-as. Olhou no relógio. Cinco da tarde. Chegara em casa quando o dia já havia raiado há muito, as pessoas já se apinhavam no metrô, indo para o trabalho, e sua mãe não estava. Sequer Marie havia lhe perguntado se estava bem. Era visível que não estava, mas a empregada prezava seu trabalho.

Cinco e dois. O celular apitou, mas ela não atendeu. Não falaria com ninguém enquanto estivesse fazendo seu ritual de purificação.

Encheu o terceiro copo, enjoando apenas com o cheiro. Catou uma blusinha preta e a colocou pela cabeça, molhando-a com os cabelos. O celular apitou mais uma vez, sem resposta. Parou.

Deu um gole no copo, fazendo careta. Abriu a bolsa, pegou o lápis preto de olho, tentou mirar bem no espelho, mas a visão já começara a embaçar por conta do álcool. Fez o traço dos olhos com as mãos ainda mais trêmulas do que sempre.

Acendeu um cigarro, antes de tomar mais um gole e olhar o espelho, desaprovando o rosto. Abriu o estojinho de sombras e pincelou um violeta escuro nas pálpebras, brilhando num tom forte. Tragou. Bebeu. O celular apitou.

-Caralho! – reclamou, pegando o cigarro do cinzeiro e o devolvendo aos lábios esbranquiçados.

Olhou o efeito menina-drogada que a sombra gerara e se sentiu mais parecida com o que tinha por dentro. O celular parou de apitar quando ela bebeu mais da metade do terceiro copo e teve que segurar o estômago para não botar tudo para fora.

Desenrolou um saquinho de pó branco e fez uma fileira cheia com todo o resto do conteúdo. Puxou uma nota da carteira, fez um canudinho, e inalou toda a droga. Deu um gole no whisky, tragou o cigarro, com raiva, sentindo o nariz arder. Fungou. Sentiu-se cheia, grande, forte. Respirou.

Passou o rímel e olhou o visor do celular. Tragou. _Uma nova mensagem na sua caixa de voz. Deseja ouvir? Viva-voz:_

_-Pan? Hm... Só para te lembrar que te espero amanhã aqui em casa, pode chegar cedo se quiser. – pausou, estava com a respiração ansiosa – Qualquer coisa me liga. Tenho saudades. Beijos, Daph._

Cinco e vinte e um. Encheu o último copo, tragou outra vez o cigarro, olhou-se no espelho, sorriu falsamente.

-A nós, Daph... Ao que eu destruí, mas ao que, ainda assim, era nosso.

Virou o copo, deixando um pouco escorrer pelo canto da boca. Jogou a mochila nas costas e o celular no bolso. Saiu.

.x.

Cinco e trinta e três. Subiu no primeiro ônibus que viu pela frente, sem saber para onde ia. Queria apenas estar longe, longe de qualquer coisa, queria se sentir longe, queria doer menos e apagar todas suas lembranças.

As pessoas do ônibus pareciam encará-la todo o tempo, como se vissem o que ela havia feito, e todos os olhos curiosos pareciam virados para seus braços nus e arranhados pelas próprias unhas. Suas pernas balançavam, excitadas pela cocaína. Mordia o canto das unhas já roídas, disfarçava dos olhares furtivos que lhe davam. Talvez fosse imaginação, mas a garota do outro lado do corredor a olhava mordendo o lábio inferior e Pansy desejou ser invisível.

Desejou ser uma menina comportada da alta sociedade que tinha um _namorado_ bem comportado e para quem ninguém olhava como se ela fosse uma aberração da natureza. Nunca se sentira tão mal. Mas estava tentando não ligar, estralando os dedos uma e outra vez.

Seis horas. Desceu do ônibus num bairro cuja zona ela sequer sabia. Devia ser próximo da quarta. Olhou ao redor, o céu começando a fechar atrás de si, as nuvens escuras e pesadas. Acendeu um cigarro e tragou profundamente. Estava sentindo todo o peso de seus problemas sobre as costas magras, mas a cocaína até que ajudava, ela a ajudava a olhar para o chão e reparar em bitucas de cigarro, papéis de bala, um chiclete mascado...

Sentou num banco de madeira próximo de um pub, olhou as botas e percebeu que ainda estava tonta pelo whisky, que seria incapaz de andar numa reta. Riu. Tragou, sentiu a nicotina vagar em sua boca numa nuvenzinha de fumaça.

Tragou de novo, percebeu a nicotina, soltou-a. Levantou, ainda tragando, apagou o cigarro no lixinho e o jogou ali, entrando no bar.

-Um Dry Gin - pediu, e o homem barbudo a olhou, esperando alguma coisa – Um Beefeater...

O homem encheu o copo e despejou o gim, com gelo e tônica, pouca tônica. Serviu e a garota deu duas longas goladas.

Todos têm problemas, medos, pesos nas costas. Alguns fogem, se escondem atrás de coisas que acreditam ser grandes o suficiente para protegê-los de coisas que eles preferem não combater. Às vezes é muito difícil ser forte. Ela nunca fora.

Outro gole. Procurou alguma plaquinha de "Não Fume", daquelas que normalmente estão espalhadas em todos os lugares públicos de Londres. Sentiu o gim encontrar o resto de whisky que lhe roubava a lucidez.

Você tem vergonha de assumir os defeitos e resmunga que o que você faz é só porque a vida é muito entediante e porque sua mãe nunca entra no seu quarto, ou porque ela nunca te perguntou se você tem namorado, porque ela não dá a mínima pra o que você é.

Já estava com dificuldade para se mover perfeitamente, estava lenta, estava tonta. Estava com raiva de si mesma, e a cocaína parecia ter parado de dar efeito, parecia apenas tê-la deixado ainda mais doída por dentro.

Pegou o outro copo alto de gim e o olhou, tragando o cigarro e vendo a cor da fumaça cinza se fundir ao estabelecimento de luzes fracas. Deu um gole longo, o frio da bebida descendo até o estômago.

Que merda de vida era aquela? Que merda de preocupação e culpa? Nunca sentia culpa! Não dava tempo dela se manifestar, injetando algo na veia e esvaindo todos os problemas de dentro de sua cabeça.

Olhou para o relógio. Sete e oito. Olhou o copo. Despejou o líqüido na boca, sentindo-o descer e provocar-lhe ânsias e tontura. Tragou o cigarro para não vomitar. Olhou o garçom. Piscou.

-Onde é o banheiro?

O barbudo apontou a direção e ela foi andando numa linha torta até a portinha suja. Abriu a bolsa, pegou o suposto estojo de maquiagem, tirou a seringa, a borracha, a colher e a heroína.

Sorriu, amarrando a borracha com força braço esquerdo...

300mg diluídos na colher com um pouquinho de água, fervida sobre o isqueiro. Encheu a seringa, seus dedos tremendo, tensos, as pupilas dilatadas pela pouca luz do banheiro sujo e pequeno.

Apoiou as costas na parede e, com a mão direita, aproximou a agulha da veia, saltada por conta da borracha. Sua respiração estava ofegante quando furou a pele e tentou atingir a veia, sem êxito. O braço esquerdo estremeceu de dor e ela gemeu baixinho, vendo o sangue brotar quando ela tirou o metal da carne. Havia rompido a veia.

A curva do braço começou a ganhar uma coloração arroxeada e parecia que incharia. Mas foi mais rápida: prendeu a seringa entre os dentes e desatou a borracha, voltando a prendê-la no braço direito, enquanto o outro começou a escurecer mais.

A veia esverdeada saltou na pele e ela enfiou a agulha uma segunda vez, com mais cuidado, mas, ainda assim, tremendo, perdendo a sensibilidade do braço esquerdo, aos poucos. Injetou o líquido, puxando o ar com alívio, enquanto a heroína se misturava ao sangue.

Primeiro a satisfação, os flashes de cores no meio do banheiro escuro, as imagens desconexas, os olhos verdes de Daphne, o cheiro nauseante do vaso sanitário. Havia escorregado na parede, estava sentada no chão.

Sua mão buscou a borracha apertada e afrouxou o nó. Os barulhos do mar cada vez mais altos, os pés negros de Blaise, os dedos de Daphne, o London Eye...

Tudo se misturando...

E as luzes se apagaram – ou talvez fossem suas pupilas diminuindo e diminuindo... E estava tudo tão estranhamente calmo... Calmo demais. E ninguém falava... O suor frio em suas entranhas, brotando nas costas, entre os seios e nas mãos. Um suor tão frio que parecia neve derretendo em seus dedos e escorrendo...

Então tudo ficou insuportavelmente silencioso. As batidas do seu coração soavam graves e descompassadas, estranhas e profundas. E o ritmo ia diminuindo, fraquejando. Eram as batidas e sua respiração: as batidas cada vez mais espaçadas, a respiração cada vez mais curta e rápida, tentando buscar o ar. Mas o ar rareava em vir.

Respirando. Respirando. Respirando sem parar. Seus lábios estavam secos, a língua quase não podia suportar a falta de água... Mas as batidas continuavam fortes, lentas...

A luz estava piscando agora, e ela não conseguia abrir os olhos, estava cansada demais... Não sentia mais os dedos...

Aquele barulho ensurdecedor em seus ouvidos todas as vezes que o coração batia parecia um tronco de árvore tentando arrombar a porta. Escassas vezes... E o ar lhe faltava e começava a sentir cada vez mais sono...

BUM... Respirou, sem sentir o ar entrar...

Talvez estivesse sonhando. Acordaria e tomaria um café, fumaria um _Camel_ e olharia os livros da universidade, antes de sair para a casa de Daphne. Sentiu saudade... O coração apertou. Tudo saiu do foco. O ar desapareceu do seu redor. Sentiu-se asfixiada, tossindo, sem conseguir se mover, anestesiada pela droga. Fraca.

BUM... Voltou a bater, mas não havia mais ar... Não havia imagens, apenas uma voz baixinha...

"_Te amo, tchau_". Daphne. Pansy. Frio. Tremeu, esmorecendo.

O coração apertou, de novo, sem ar, sem bombear o oxigênio, sem conseguir pensar direito, tinha sede, tinha dor, tinha cansaço... Teve medo, mas amanhã não mais teria...

BUM... Então parou de bater.

.x.

Os azulejos e os lençóis brancos e o avental branco que usava, e sua pele branca que não via o sol há longas semanas, seus dedos brancos e esparadrapos brancos. Tudo estava branco, tão branco que queimava os olhos, então fechava os olhos para deixar de ver branco e mergulhar na escuridão para ver preto, com rajadas coloridas que sua vista inventava, e fugia daquele lugar horrendo que não agüentava mais ver, assim como não agüentava mais ver seus dedos tremerem e seu estômago revirar. Não agüentava nada mais...

E a todo instante observava a porta, esperando que alguém entrasse, reparando cada movimento aparente na brecha abaixo da porta branca. Mas ninguém entrava, ninguém...

Cada segundo se tornava um longo minuto, e as horas quase pareciam dias, e o branco ofuscava sua visão e ela não conseguia mais ter certeza de como seria ver as cores pulando diante dos seus olhos. Estava com olheiras grandes, suava frio constantemente e tremia, tremia como se estivesse congelando, os dedos não paravam um segundo e todas as unhas estavam roídas. Precisava muito de um cigarro e de uma boa dose de heroína.

Às vezes, acreditava que não conseguiria passar por aquilo. Era quando estava quase dormindo e começava a sentir o serpentear agonizante de uma cobra se enroscando em sua perna, lambendo sua pele e começando a subir. Então abria os olhos, desesperada, e não via nada, mas continuava a sentir subindo e, de repente, não era apenas uma cobra, havia outros animais nojentos, havia montes de baratas andando por sua barriga e ela gritava e batia contra seu corpo, tentando tirar aqueles bichos de cima dela.

E os via. Começava a ver a serpente enroscada em seu tornozelo, silvando com a língua pegajosa, olhando-a, e as baratas faziam cócegas em sua barriga, andando com suas muitas patinhas asquerosas. Sentia nojo e se levantava e se jogava contra a parede, gritando, implorando por ajuda, para que alguém tirasse aqueles insetos de cima dela, pelo amor de Deus.

-SOCORRO!! – berrou, estapeando o próprio rosto, quando viu uma lagartixa subir por ele, gelada e úmida, e começar a tentar entrar por sua boca, mexendo-se sobre a sua língua, fazendo-a desesperar – EU ESTOU MORRENDO!! – insistia, e sentia o animal descer por sua garganta, com dificuldade, a cobra apertar seu tornozelo e as baratas se espalharem também por seus braços.

Desesperada, vomitou. Vomitou e vomitou, em busca da maldita lagartixa que havia engolido, mas ela não saía, não saía nunca e ela continuava vomitando e os animais desciam de seu corpo para irem se alimentar do seu vômito branco e pastoso.

Não agüentava mais, sequer sabia que dia era. Sabia apenas que não podia ter visitas, que desde que chegara apenas sua mãe a vira, ainda sedada e adormecida. Mas que ninguém mais entrara para vê-la. Ficaria cinco dias internada e sozinha, e só depois desses dias os médicos decidiriam se poderia ser visitada.

Mas não podia, precisava conversar com alguém, alguém precisava lhe explicar que os animais não iam comê-la viva... Porque ela não conseguia entender como eles apareciam ali se tudo era tão branco e limpo... Tão limpo...

As noites eram longas e se misturavam com longos pesadelos dos quais ela acordava cheia de suor e aos prantos sem lembrar por quê. Sentia frio, mesmo que coberta por todas as mantas que lhe haviam dado, e depois sentia muito calor, mesmo que pelada e deitada no chão frio.

Havia planejado um breve suicídio. Subiria em cima da cama e se jogaria no chão de mármore, de cabeça. Quase podia ver seus miolos espalhados pelo mármore branco e as poças de sangue. Mas não tivera coragem. Apenas subira na cama e imaginara a cena, sua mãe desesperada e Daph... Não podia fazer aquilo com ela.

A enfermeira entrou, a olhou desconfiada, limpou o vômito, enquanto ela chorava desesperada, alegando haver animais nojentos naquele quarto, que ela precisava ser transferida e a enfermeira disse que avisaria o supervisor e que alguém logo a tiraria dali. Que às vezes os animais são mais espertos que os homens...

Ela esperou, esperou quase toda a noite, e não conseguia mais ficar de olhos abertos e a luz do quarto, que era monitorada, já havia sido apagada há muito tempo e a única coisa que iluminava o quarto era a fresta debaixo da porta... Mas não conseguia abrir os olhos para esperar ser transferida. Caiu no sono.

Sentiu os dedos, os dedos frios dela escorrendo pelas suas costas e descendo, gelados, arrepiando sua alma, congelando sua pele nua com um simples toque... A língua morna passeando em seu pescoço, sussurrando o quanto ela era burra, o quanto a odiava por fazer aquilo com ela mesma, e ela sentia, mas não correspondia ao toque, não correspondia porque ainda sentia a heroína borbulhando nas veias e escorrendo junto do seu sangue... Ela a queria...

Daphne sorriu, também nua, e a abraçou, deixando a morena sentir o bico do peito da outra, duro e rosado, contra seu ombro, e deixou a loira a deitar naquela cama de lençóis e colchas rosas, sentindo a pele dela, tão quente e tão próxima da sua.

Sentiu o algodão fino sob suas costas e admirou a outra, ainda sentada na beira da cama, nua. Pansy já sabia a textura, sabia o toque, sabia a sensação, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao pensar no toque delicado dela, no sabor agridoce da pele dela, do sabor dos seios dela em seus lábios. Observou-a, com um sorriso nos lábios, a cabeça apoiada na cabeceira larga da cama. Daphne se aproximou, mas não a tocou, e o arrepio se intensificou. Sentia necessidade dela, sentia suas pernas fraquejarem e arrepiarem pensando nos dedos da outra... Riu.

Sentiu a mão da loira tocar sua coxa e acariciá-la, subindo a mão, aproximando-se do seu sexo, e sua pele ardia ao toque dela, deixava-a feliz. Os lábios de Daphne irromperam contra os seus e Pansy fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo ser coberto pelo da outra, e as pequenas mãos da loira segurarem seus seios e os apertarem devagar, enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam com sofreguidão.

Parkinson abraçou o corpo da outra, sentindo o toque macio da pele da Greengrass, e gemeu de leve, apertando as costas dela, com suavidade e ao mesmo tempo desespero. Há quanto tempo não faziam aquilo? Não ficavam a sós, na intimidade que só conseguiam juntas, fazia tempo, tanto tempo. Pansy não tinha mais dias livre e noites lúcidas para se entregarem uma à outra, ela apenas tinha noites nebulosas em que sequer se recordava de muita coisa além da sensação prazerosa da heroína diluindo em seu sangue e contagiar todas as partes de seu corpo e de sua mente, e então nenhuma loira era suficiente para ela permanecer nesse mundo, e então ficava alheia ao universo.

Ao pensar isso, no momento em que beijava o ombro magro da loira, sentiu seu corpo retesar, e o arrepio intensificar, mas então suas mãos perderam a força e soltaram-na, voltando a ficarem quietas aos lados de seu corpo. Assustou-se. Daphne estava massageando seus seios e beijando-lhe os ombros, e a abraçou com força.

-Eu te amo, Pan... Te amo...

Ela havia perdido a força do corpo e não conseguia se mexer, estava cataléptica, e seus braços não tinham força para retribuir o abraço, mas a força com que as palavras dela invadiram seus ouvidos foi tão forte que ela sentiu todo o seu corpo vibrar e uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, mas seus braços não se moviam, sequer seus dedos, e aquilo era agonizante. Quis falar, ia falar, mas seus lábios se moviam, perdidos entre os fios loiros, e a voz não saía, não tinha voz. Queria que Daphne soubesse que ela queria retribuir, que a amava também, mas não conseguia. Não podia.

Abriu os olhos, desesperada, buscando algum corpo próximo ao seu, mas não havia ninguém, apenas a escuridão do quarto excessivamente branco que se fechava ao seu redor.

Escutou passos do outro lado da porta, mas eles passaram direto. Preferiu tentar dormir mais uma vez, não queria que os animais percebessem que ela havia acordado...

O dia seguinte chegou e teve que gritar mais uma vez com a enfermeira, alegando que esses animais tinham que sair dali e que eles a estavam incomodando, que precisavam transferi-la de quarto, mas ninguém a atendeu.

.x.

Bateram na porta e a enfermeira colocou a cabeça para dentro, com um sorriso feliz no rosto, que Pansy não entendeu, A mulher sussurrou um "Visita!" e a menina rezou para não ser sua mãe. Não era.

Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, observando-se incomodamente, enquanto Pansy tremia os dedos espontaneamente e a loira observava o quarto que não tinha nada além da cama e a poltrona acolchoada, tudo em branco.

-Eu gosto mais do seu quarto, Daph... – murmurou, procurando um assunto.

Daphne focou o rosto da outra, que estava muito pálido e com grandes olheiras roxas e profundas, deixando-a com um péssimo aspecto. No braço direito havia pontos próximos ao cotovelo, que cicatrizavam, e no braço esquerdo havia um enorme hematoma na dobra do braço. A morena reparou que a outra olhava, um pouco assustada.

-Calma, Daph... Foi só que... – riu nervosa – eu rompi a veia... Mas não está mais inchado. Ficou muito inchado antes, parecia elefantíase! – riu alto.

-Eu nunca imaginei que chegaria tão longe! – disse indignada, e Pansy parou de rir, olhando as mãos – Não consigo acreditar, Pansy, você passou dos limites! – estava ressentida.

-Você não deveria estar me mimando por eu estar nesse quarto de hospital ao invés de dar bronca? – perguntou em zombaria, sem encarar os olhos verde-folha da outra – Mães dão bronca, namoradas não...

-Namoradas que dizem estar estudando quando estão se drogando não merecem mimos!

-Deixe de ser rabugenta, agora já está comigo, não reclame...

-Você está seis dias atrasada! Combinamos de nos ver na quinta-feira, e nesse dia você amanheceu sendo internada no hospital! Hoje é terça... Você deve ter perdido a conta no seu calendário. As drogas fazem isso com a memória. – disse firme.

-Oras, por Deus, Daph, você já foi menos dramática!

-Pansy, eu realmente achei que você era mais do que isso, mais do que uma menina que se esconde atrás de substâncias para passar por uma fase difícil. – estava nervosa – Acreditava que você era diferente daqueles drogados que caem de overdose pela rua e no dia seguinte estão no noticiário!

-Eu não estou no noticiário. – olhou-a nos olhos.

-Sua mãe também pagou por isso, além da clínica, do dono do bar que estava apavorado, pagou pelo silêncio de todos eles. Você não compreende que queremos o seu be-

-Chega! – irritou-se – Você que nunca compreendeu que minha mãe faz isso para eu não estragar a pose dela, para não passar por outro escândalo, como aconteceu por causa do meu pai! Ela nunca ligou para mim e agora menos ainda. Minha mãe não fazia idéia de que eu usava alguma coisa, ela sequer sabia se eu dormia ou não em casa! Você não tem idé-

-Pára de arranjar motivos, problemas não são desculpas para você fazer o que fez, e o que estava fazendo antes de cair fodida no banheiro de um bar e terem que arrombar a porta, depois de quase duas horas que você não saía de lá! – os olhos de Daphne estavam vermelhos: ela havia chorado, e choraria de novo, em breve – Você nunca deu valor a nada!

-E você? Você deu? Você não adorava pichar o muro? Não amava quebrar janelas, atirando pedra? Não amava correr de noite, bêbada, depois de ter chutado um ou dois mendigos? – escutou o soluço da loira escapar e as lágrimas começarem a rolar – Você não adora mentir para os seus pais todo o tempo? Dizer o quanto ama o seu quarto rosa, o quanto ama homens, o quanto deseja se formar em direit-

-CALA A BOCA, PARKINSON! – berrou.

-Ah – riu – Agora é _Parkinson_. Engraçado, quando você está tremendo sob minha língua você não me chama assim! – ironizou.

-PÁRA! – tampou os ouvidos.

-É difícil encarar a realidade, não acha? É fácil fingir que sua vida é linda, quando você sabe que não é! É simples: você também é mais uma que se esconde atrás de algo! VOCÊ SE ESCONDE NA SOMBRA DOS SEUS PAIS! PORQUE SEUS PAIS SÃO UM BOM EXEMPLO, MAS OS MEUS NÃO! – berrou, sentindo os olhos arderem, se inundarem de lágrimas, mas não as deixou cair – Sai daqui... – pediu, respirando fundo.

-VOCÊ É PODRE! – começou – VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE VOCÊ SE VENDIA PRA AQUELE LÁ? – soluçou, o rosto vermelho – ACHA QUE SEU _QUERIDO AMIGO_ BLAISE NÃO ME CONTOU? VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA VADIA NOJENTA! – berrou, com raiva – EU NUNCA, NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE CHEGARIA TÃO LONGE!

-VOCÊ JÁ DISSE ISSO! – Pansy atirou o travesseiro contra a loira – JÁ DISSE!! E EU TRANSO COM QUEM EU QUISER, VOCÊ NUNCA ME PEDIU EM NAMORO!

-VOCÊ NUNCA DISSE QUE QUERIA ISSO! VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI O _CARA_ DA NOSSA RELAÇÃO!

ENTÃO VOCÊ NUNCA PENSOU QUE UMA VEZ NA MINHA VIDA EU IA QUERER QUE VOCÊ TOMASSE AS RÉDEAS DA SITUAÇÃO? VOCÊ ACHA QUE É FÁCIL SER

-EU ODEIO VOCÊ! VOCÊ E A SUA MERDA DE VIDA! – Daphne bateu a porta com força, deixando-a sozinha.

Parkinson ouviu trancarem a porta por fora, escutou o corpo da Greengrass se apoiar na porta e escorregar. Quase podia ver a cena: a loira sentada no corredor, as mãos contra os ouvidos, chorando como sempre, tão frágil, tão mimada! Sentiu raiva. Num impulso, Pansy levantou-se, e foi na direção da porta.

-VOCÊ ME ODEIA? VOCÊ? – seus gritos eram ouvidos do outro lado, numa cadência abafada, mais ainda assim muito audíveis – EU QUE ODEIO VOCÊ! VOCÊ ME MACHUCA! ME FAZ SOFRER! VOCÊ DIZ QUE ME AMA E NO DIA SEGUINTE, QUANDO EU MAIS PRECISO DE VOCÊ, DESSA SUA MERDA DE APOIO, DA SUA FORÇA MATERNAL QUE SEMPRE DESPEJA PRO MUNDO, VOCÊ ME DÁ AS COSTAS! E ISSO DÓI! VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA O QUANTO DÓI!

As pessoas no corredor, médicos, enfermeiras, pacientes e visitantes, todos ficaram em silêncio, observando a menina sentada no chão chorar, as mãos nos ouvidos, ignorando o monólogo que a interna fazia, tentando atacá-la.

-Você me abraçou, naquele dia... – a voz diminuiu o tom, mas ainda falava alto o suficiente para escutarem – Na casa do Draco, eu estava ajoelhada e você cuidou de mim, e tudo o que eu mais queria era te abraçar... – Pansy sentiu os olhos arderem de novo, estavam marejados – Mas a merda da heroína não deixava... – escutou um soluço de Daphne, alto e longo – Eu queria mover os braços, eu queria te abraçar, mas eu... eu... Ah, merda, eu estava tão fraca! – deixou os joelhos fraquejarem e caiu no chão, as mãos espalmadas na porta branca.

Escutou passos no corredor, mas quem se importava com aquilo? Quem se importava com ela? Apenas ela, a sua Greengrass com olhos de um verde apaixonante.

-Eu estava tentando, mas não podia, estava dopada, muito mais que agora, mas você continuou do meu lado... Você me levou pra sua casa, me deu carinho. ORAS DAPHNE, SUA VADIA, VOCÊ SABE COMO EU SOU! – outro soluço – Sabe que sou cabeça dura, você não pode desistir de mim... Entendeu?

Ela esperou alguma resposta, mas não houve retorno. Do lado de fora as pessoas voltaram aos seus afazeres, ignorando os gritos de mais uma viciada, atrás daquela porta, ignoraram até o fato na menina loira e bem vestida, com cara de anjo, estar sentada no chão chorando.

-PORQUE SE VOCÊ DESISTIR DE MIM EU TAMBÉM DESISTIREI! – berrou. Queria que ela ouvisse, ela precisava ouvir – PORQUE EU SOU UMA... MALDITA VICIADA EM HEROÍNA, COCAÍNA, MACONHA, HAXIXE, E O QUE MAIS VOCÊ QUISER QUE EU ASSUMA... PRONTO: JÁ ASSUMI!

Ninguém respondeu.

-Sua loira hipócrita! – xingou – Não me ignore! NÃO ME IGNORE QUANDO EU PRECISO QUE ME ESCUTE! – socou a porta e pôde ouvir um soluço assustado de Daphne – POR FAVOR...

Abraçou os joelhos e pousou a cabeça na porta. Estava cansada, exausta, não podia mais e, ainda assim, sabia que era sua única chance. Talvez a última.

-DAPHNE MARIE GREENGRASS – chamou, com a voz embargada – SE VOCÊ REALMENTE SE IMPORTA COMIGO, OUÇA APENAS ISSO, PORQUE ISSO É APENAS PARA VOCÊ – sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto quente, e as lágrimas quase pareceram frias. Há quanto tempo não chorava? – EU, PANSY VIOLETTA PARKINSON, ASSUMO SER VICIADA, ESTAR DOENTE, PRECISAR DE INTERNAÇÃO E ASSISTÊNCIA MÉDICA. – soluçou alto e recebeu um soluço em resposta, do outro lado da porta – Eu me rendo Daph, eu preciso de ajuda... – falou – E, se você não estiver comigo, eu não conseguirei seguir em frente... Por favor... – chorou – Não quero morrer... Não quero... Quero me redimir do que fiz...

Ela se encolheu no chão, soluçando e tremendo, abraçando os joelhos como um feto, as lágrimas embaçando a vista e tudo girando... Sem ela não poderia, não queria sem ela... A porta abriu e ela sentiu dois enfermeiros a carregarem para a cama, Daphne atrás deles, chorando, observando-a, as mãos trêmulas sobre os lábios e os olhos atentos a tudo.

Os dois homens se afastaram um pouco e ela correu até o leito, puxando Pansy para si, contra seu peito, apertando-a com força, sentindo que nunca ia largar aquele corpo que agora lhe parecia tão frágil entre seus braços.

A morena rodeou o corpo de Daph com os braços magros e fracos, abraçando-a, trazendo-a para si, afundando o rosto no pescoço da outra, apertando com toda a força que tinha no momento, e ela sentiu que aquela força era toda a força do mundo. Porque a única pessoa que a amava merecia toda a força do mundo.

-Me desculpa Daph, eu não queria... Mas vou aprender com isso... Vou me redimir... Eu...

-Shii... Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver... Vou cuidar de você...

E então, você pára de fugir.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Dedico a fala da Pansy: "Ah – riu – Agora é _Parkinson_. Engraçado, quando você está tremendo sob minha língua você não me chama assim! – ironizou." E a NC17 à Giuli Miadi Black, pq eu JURO que ela imaginou a cena narrada pela Parkinson, e se rachou de rir ; Te conheço, Gata!

Ah, só para constar, essa fic foi a coisa mais 'não fui eu' que eu já escrevi. A narrativa, a maneira de desenrolar os fatos, os personagens, as abordagens, tudo foi novo para mim! Eu espero que tenham gostado. Beeeijos, Tai.

**G O S T O U ? C O M E N T A !**


End file.
